


Jake English is Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Smutish, cute sex, dirkjake - Freeform, in dirks head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Jake English is Perfect

You could save yourself a lot of trouble by admitting to yourself you love how your body meshes with the gorgeously tanned body of Jake English. You know you could go on for hours about how soft all of his clothes seem to be, and how you bet the skin under them is softer. You dream about his scent, his laugh, his smile. God you wish he would kiss you as his face was plastered with that stupefying grin. Every time he leans against you you explode with heat. The fucker has no clue.

You lean back as you think of his perfect lips, chapped on occasion but always inviting. You wonder how they taste. You decide they taste like heaven. It doesn't bother you to imagine him laying beside you. Hell, let's say you're standing. Yes, you just got home and he was waiting. Jake would be that kind of person. He lays flat, perfectly, on your bed. The bed you both share, perfect. Out of your dream, your brows furrow. Well, you suppose this dream would best take place in the future? You are only 16, after all. Yes, what if you were married? You smile at the warm thought. Married to Jake English. 

Back in your dream, you have found your way on top of him. It's gentle, you're kind. This beautiful person deserves all your care. You aren't doing anything sexual to him, but it's still so...intimate. You can feel your own feather kiss touches to his thighs and chest on your ow body, probably because he's not here. You're a dumb kid sitting in your room swooning about a 15 year old boy. Jake's pajamas are soft, like the ones he wore the last time he spent the night at your house. His hair just as soft as when you messed it up after winning a particularly tricky match of Mortal Kombat. When you press your cheek against his, around the same time you fee your palm touch just there, his glasses push up. You both laugh; his being exactly the same as it was when you two watched SB&HJ together for the first time. 

You can see yourself bruising his pretty pink lips. You can hear his breathy accented voice complain as you do. His mouth would taste like pumpkin spice, maybe cinnamon. Citrus? Who cares? You do. You decide on pumpkin spice. You slide your knees between his perfect thighs, "accidentally" brushing his groin. You make a face as the very thought makes your dick twitch, and it almost fucks up your fantasy. You inhale lightly as you turn over, stuffing your face into your pillow. 

His arms are wrapped lovingly around your shoulders, and you'll be damned if the noise he made wouldn't rise higher than a thousand fucking prayers. Someone tell black God to grant this gorgeous man a fucking wish. His eyes are beautiful when they slip shut. God, you are jealous of your fucking mind self. You know you'd be able to feel his muscles as you wrapped your arms around his waist. It feels so good.

Finally, when you tire of exploring the fluffy stuff you could accomplish in the arms of your only Jake English; your mind finally gives you the go ahead for the shit you know you'll be unsatisfied all day if you skip over. Jake's eyes are unbound by glass, his emerald greens lovingly examining your firey eyes. They burn for him, yes indeed. He makes another sweet noise as you grip his hips, then slide your hands down. His shorts won't budge at first, and you can't help but laugh. You imagine him smiling with you as you unbutton them, unzip them slowly, then press your lips to his full ones yet again as you pull them down.

He has undying trust in you. You don't squander it. His shorts aren't even past his hips and you're already sliding up his shirt. You imagine the tickle giving him a chill that causes him to press against you. God you love him. He's fully naked before you let him remove your own clothes. His hands set a slow pace while your own rip off your clothes with less than a care. His hands would be so hot, so frictional. Everything would go straight to your groin. It would be...great.

Finally, you grip your own member as you picture him doing it to you. Just a few slides, perhaps some sort of test, then he can't help but laugh and sit back. Your mind skips past the application of lube and you decide you'd have him bedded enough to lay at any given moment, no need for preperation. Somehow, fuck details you're getting impatient, you're on top of him. His legs are hooked on your shoulders; he's breathless. Laughing. He makes the most adorable face as you press yourself in; your palm pressing against your head with great pressure. Yes, a face...a face similar to... oh shit fuck it. 

You shove yourself into your hand, into him, full on. It's great, you groan so loudly you vaguely remember your bro is in the other room. Fuck him. You bite your lip as you picture Jake, hot and squirming as you pressed ever in, ever out. God God God why was he so perfect. You'd kiss him so fucking hard he'd whimper. You'd want to screw him so hard he screamed, just like you do to your hand. Your dream says differently, though the pace of your hand is fast your pace going in and out of Jake is deliciously slow. You briefly imagine yourself coming into him, against whatever the fuck that sweet spot was called. You can't even think. Right on cue, Jake would come. Maybe he'd let out a choked gasp as he did. You smile to yourself and open your eyes. You have to push off the bed and turn over. You were practically suffocating yourself in that fucking pillow. 

You decide to make what is probably the worst decision of your life and not clean up the bed, pulling your pillow close and nuzzling it. Just you and Jake in the afterglow.


End file.
